Fanfiction YunJae - Niga Eobbsseo Nikka
by HYunJaeCassie76
Summary: YunJae Fanfiction. YAOI with MPreg


**Author: Himeka a.k.a HYunJae.**  
**Title : Niga Eobbsseo Nikka.**  
**Cast : Yunho, Jae Joong, Changmin, HanNa n other.**

_**Summary**_

Semua orang tahu kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong itu sangat dekat. Mungkin juga karna faktor kekeluargaan yang tergaris di antara mereka membuat keduanya bisa menjadi sangat dekat. Kakak asuh Yunho adalah ayah Jaejoong. Keduanya menjadi sangat dekat dan tak bisa terpisahkan. Bagi Yunho Jaejoong adalah seorang adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia bahkan mengambil alih untuk menjaga Jaejoong karna ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan siapa yang tahu kalau akhirnya perasaan suka harus terbersit di dalam hati Jaejoong.  
Ia tidak lagi menganggap Yunho sebagai seorang sahabat melainkan seseorang yang sangat special.

Namun ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. Ia memendamnya sendiri. Semuanya berjalan sesuai garisnya sampai akhirnya Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yunho.

Jangan tanyakan ekspresi Yunho saat itu seperti apa, ia bahkan tak lebih baik dari mayat hidup. Seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi ternyata menyimpan rasa padanya. Mengetahui semua itu membuat Yunho shock dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi Jaejoong secara perlahan. Ia tak menyayangi seseorang yang seperti itu lagi.

Mereka sudah tak seperti biasanya lagi. Jaejoong di jalannya sendiri dan Yunho pun begitu. Mereka harus menutupi diri dan seolah-olah merasa tak ada hubungan sama sekali.

Jaejoong yang merasa tak tahan dengan semuanya entah mendapatkan pikiran dari mana dan hendak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Yunho yang waktu itu mengetahui kebodohan Jaejoong menghalanginya dan memberikan penawaran kalau mereka bisa bersama. Dengan persyaratan tak boleh ada yang mengetahui itu kecuali mereka berdua.

Siapa yanp tahu kalau akhirnya hubungan mereka yang awalnya hanya di mulai oleh rasa keterpaksaan akhirnya berjalan selama 3 tahun.

Tapi tentu saja hubungan mereka tak semuluk yang mereka inginkan. Kisah cinta mereka mulai di penuhi oleh tantangan.  
Mr Jung menghadirkan seorang wanita di antara keduanya.

Bisakah mereka bertahan? Sedangkan selama ini Jaejoong selalu merasa kalau cintanya dan Yunho tidak sebaik yang ia bayangkan. Yunho mungkin menjalani semua ini karna terpaksa. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya seorang wanita di antara mereka. Yunho mungkin tak akan tega untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Jaejoong yang akhirnya harus mengalah dan memilih mau menjadikan gadis pilihan Mr. Jung sebagai kekasihnya. Sebagai seorang kekasih yang tak merasakan sikap keberatan dari Yunho tentu saja membuatnya khawatir. Pria itu bahkan terlihat semakin acuh dan sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya.

Itukah yang di namakan dengan cinta?

**_Niga eobbsseo Nikka..._**

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran bahwa selama ini aku baik-baik saja? Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa aku akan menangis seorang diri, menangisi dirimu dengan sangat bodohnya. Aku menangis layaknya seorang wanita yang di tinggalkan oleh sang kekasih, menangisi dirimu tanpa jeda dan mengakibatkan pembengkakan pada kedua mataku. Kau tau, itu sangat menyiksa sekali..." hembusan nafas terdengar dengan sangat lembut saat jeda pertama hadir di antara pembicaraan yang sepertinya akan berlanjut lama ini.  
"Kau dengarkan aku, lebih baik kita berterus terang saja uhh? Kita bilang pada mereka bahwa kita memang..." jeda selanjutnya mulai terdengar ada keluhan ragu di sana. "Kita memang saling mencintai... rasanya kita tak bisa berdiam diri terus. Ini sangat menyiksa. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa tanpamu! sungguh aku rasa aku sudah menjadi gila, ku harap kau sedang mendengarkan kata-kataku... ayolah... jawab aku... jangan diam seperti itu. Kau membuatku menjadi bodoh sendiri dengan sikap tenang dan diammu itu" keluhan datar mulai terdengar lagi.  
"Aku tahu kau sedang mendengarkanku... ahh~ mari kita bertemu di tempat biasa, malam ini ku mohon!"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil merenggangkan otot-otot halusnya dengan cara sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Handphone-nya sudah tergeletak dengan sangat suksesnya di atas ranjang.  
Ia meliarkan matanya ke beberapa sudut dan berakhir pada pintu lemari. Senyuman halus terlampir di bibir indahnya.

Baiklah ini memang pilihan yang tepat, mereka harus bertemu untuk meluruskan semuanya.

Tak banyak persiapan, pria tampan ini hanya memakai pakaian santai dan di luarnya hanya balut oleh jaket cokelat lalu celana jeans untuk melengkapi penampilannya. Tidak lupa pula kacamata andalannya ia selipkan di jaketnya.

Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan senyuman kembali terukir di wajah tampannya. Untuk kali ini saja ia membutuhkan mobil kesayangannya itu. Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640. Rasanya ia memang harus memakainya untuk moment yang menurutnya sangat berharga ini. Sungguh untuk kali ini tak ada salahnya juga mengandalkan mobil kesayangannya yang rasanya takkan sudi ia pakai kalau bukan karna urusan penting.

"Oppa... kau mau keluar ya?" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja akan menapaki anak tangga lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Ia mendapati 2 pasang mata yang kini sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ah rupanya pertanyaan tadi bukan terlontar untuknya.

"Ne... ada urusan di luar"

"Ah~ Yunho oppa juga mau keluar ya?" suara melengking itu akhirnya mulai mengarah padanya juga.

Dengan sedikit bermalas-malasan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar akan keluar ya?"

"Aish Choi HanNa kau berisik sekali!" sela Yunho kesal. Ia menatap sebal pada gadis imut itu dengan tatapan tak sukanya. Gadis itu mulai lagi dengan sikap kekanakannya.

"Ah~ ne arasseo!" jawab si gadis yang biasa di sapa HanNa itu dengan ekspresi lucunya. Ia mendelik ke arah Yunho.

"Kalian sepertinya janjian ya? Lihat kalian bahkan memakai baju yang sama!" gadis cerewet itu kembali bersuara.

"HanNa~ya... kau aneh-aneh saja."

"Aish aku serius Jaejoongie oppa, kok bisa-bisanya kau dan Yunho..."

"Ini hanya kebetulan saja, sekarang kau puas?" cerca Yunho sambil melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Rasanya jengah juga menghadapi gadis rese seperti itu.

Huh!  
Yunho mendengus sebal. Kok bisa-bisanya ya orang tuanya mengirim gadis rewel seperti itu ke dalam kehidupan mereka.  
Dan dengan sangat tidak sopannya meminta salah seorang di antara mereka untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai sandaran hatinya.

Oh what the hell! Yunho tentu saja langsung menolaknya dan syukurnya iapun terbebas, tapi sayangnya orangtuanya malah meminta pada Jaejoong. Dan seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, gadis itu memang akhirnya menjadi kekasih Jaejoong.

"Oppa... bagaimana kalau aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Hhh... oppa keluar bukan untuk bermain-main, ada urusan penting"

"Ah~ baiklah aku percaya. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ikut dengan Yunho oppa saja?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong bergumam pelan. Ia dan Yunho jadi saling bertatapan.

"Agar aku percaya kalau kau tidak pergi dengan wanita lain." Yunho memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Ck gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Yunho oppa, aku titip Jaejoongie oppa padamu... pastikan tak ada wanita lain yang mendekatinya" pesan HanNa seperhatian mungkin.

Yunho tak peduli dan memilih untuk cepat keluar dari rumahnya.

~ 0o0o0 ~

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Di dalam mobil belum ada yang bersuara sama sekali sampai akhirnya mereka menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Jung barulah suasana mencekam itu mulai mencair.

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jaejoong lalu sebelah tangannya ia pakai untuk meraih tangan Jaejoong.

"Kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menggeleng saja sambil membalas genggaman tangan Yunho dengan erat.  
"Jadi benar kau menangis hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian tanpa banyak kata ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho dan memeluk pria tampan itu dalam diam.

"Kau pikir tadi aku sedang mengarang cerita huh? Yunho~ah... lebih baik kita jujur saja hmm... aku sudah lelah menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari keluarga kita... ayolah kita berterus terang saja!" keluh Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Semua itu tidak semudah yang kita bayangkan Jaejoongie!" balas Yunho sambil mengecup kepala Jaejoong.

"Lalu sampai kapan hmm? Sampai kau melihat aku menikahi gadis itu?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu sampai kapan? Kau sepertinya tenang sekali dengan semua ini. Kau tak tahu betapa hampir gilanya diriku, cukup untuk mengingat semua ini saja sudah membuat semangat hidupku mengendur. Bagaimana bisa aku menghadapi semua ini? Semua orang tahu aku selalu bersama gadis itu tapi tidak dengan hatiku yang terkurung karna hanya bisa menyambut perasaan darimu." keluh Jaejoong datar.  
"Apa kau tak sakit membiarkan kekasihmu bersama orang lain? Apa kau merasa nyaman? Apa kau bahagia? Iya Jung Yunho kau bahagia dengan semua ini? Bahagia di atas penderitaanku? Kalau tau begini lebih baik aku sendiri saja. Aku tak membutuhkan siapa-siapa lagi kau dengar!?" kata Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini kata-katanya di iringi gerakan ringan tangannya untuk memukuli dada Yunho.

Tak ada perlawanan baik merupakan kata ataupun tenaga dari Yunho. Pria itu tampak tenang sekali.

"Huh!" Jaejoong mendengus sebal atas perlakuan Yunho yang sama sekali tak merespon setiap tindakannya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping sambil melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Yunho. Dan tanpa banyak kata ia membuka pintu mobil.

Mereka memang sudah sampai di tempat biasa yang sering mereka datangi.

Angin laut langsung menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong saat pria tampan itu berhasil turun dari dalam mobil. Ia merapatkan mantelnya dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

Di atas langit sana bulan dan bintang berkilauan dengan sangat indahnya.

"Ah~" Jaejoong mengeluh lembut sambil berjalan ke tepian jembatan. Tempat mereka saat ini memang tepat di atas sebuah jembatan dan di bawahnya terbentang lautan yang sangat luas.  
Jaejoong menyentuhkan tangannya pada jembatan. Pikirannya menerawang lurus ke depan.

"Ahhh~ aku selalu menyukai tempat ini" kata Jaejoong sambil menyesapi udara di sana. Angin laut berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Menerbangkan rambutnya yang belakangan ini ia biarkan tumbuh memanjang. Tidak terlalu panjang hanya menutupi leher belakangnya. Antingnya juga ikut berterbangan dengan lembutnya dan jangan tanyakan tentang mantelnya yang otomatis juga bernasib sama. Angin malam di atas jembatan sana sangat kencang tapi menyenangkan.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah jembatan. Otaknya tiba-tiba menjadi error. Bagaimana bisa ia mulai berpikiran bagaimana rasanya jika ia melompat ke bawah sana.

Otomatis kau langsung akan mati, lihatlah ombak besar di bawah sana pasti akan membanting tubuhmu pada karang tajam yang berdiri dan tertanam dengan sangat kokoh di sekitarnya. Ia akan mengoyakkan tubuhmu dan membuatnya takkan terbentuk lagi.

Senyuman kecut menghiasi bibir plumnya. Ia ingat, dulu hampir saja ia melakukan tindakan nekat itu tapi tentu saja tak jadi karna Yunho cepat menariknya. Pria itu bahkan memakinya habis-habisan setelah itu.

"Ahhh~" helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Tempat ini adalah saksi bisu di mana ia hampir menghilangkan nyawanya di sana, tempat di mana ia bisa merasakan pengakuan cinta, tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya, tempat di mana ia dan Yunho menjadikannya sebagai tempat kencan yang paling berkesan. Mereka sudah menyepakati itu.

Di tempat ini Jaejoong mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Yunho.  
Di tempat ini ia juga bisa mendengarkan pengakuan cinta Yunho.  
Di tempat ini mereka melontarkan janji.  
Di tempat ini mereka membuat kenangan.  
Di tempat ini dengan bebasnya mereka bisa menangis, tertawa, berteriak dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku sekarang ada di sini bersamamu" bisikan dan pelukan yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Jaejoong membuat pria itu menoleh kebelakang.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapkan wajahnya pada Yunho dan mereka jadi saling memandang.

Dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi tertentu keduanya saling menatap. Memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah pasangannya. Saling melirik tanpa banyak gerakan dan tindakan.

"Bisakah kita menciptakan kenangan di sini?" Jaejoong akhirnya bersuara juga. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat tangan Yunho memegang wajahnya dan menghilangkannya di sisi wajah Jaejoong. Jemari indahnya berkutat lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Memainkan piercing yang berjejer di telinga Jaejoong dan menyentuh telinga hingga kesisi wajah Jaejoong dengan sangat lembutnya.

Hembusan nafas menyeruak dengan lembut di tengah rasa kenyamanannya. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah tampan Yunho yang tampak berseri. Sungguh pria ini sangat romantis.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan menyimpannya di leher Yunho. Mereka saling memandang dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan keduanya.

"Mari kita membuat kenangan" jawab Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan meninggalkan kecupan basahnya di kening Jaejoong dengan cukup intens.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya secara perlahan merasakan lembutnya bibir Yunho di keningnya. Dadanya berdebar dengan tak beraturan. Benar sekali, suasana di sini sangat mendukung.

"Yunho~ah..." Jaejoong mendesahkan nama pria itu saat kecupan basahnya mulai berpindah pada kelopak mata Jaejoong. Yunho mengecupinya dengan ritme lambat. Mengalirkan getaran-getaran di dalam dadanya tanpa henti. Kecupan yang Jaejoong yakin sangat menggugahnya dan berhasil membuatnya terbang.  
Kecupan itu mulai berpindah pada hidungnya. Yunho melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, mengecupnya mulai dari atas hingga ujung hidung lancip Jaejoong. Tidak ada sejengkalpun yang Yunho lewatkan. Semuanya terjamah oleh bibir indahnya itu. Jaejoong bahkan sampai lupa untuk menghembuskan nafasnya karna kelembutan Yunho.

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya sementara tangannya bergerak nakal di leher Yunho. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam rambut Yunho, memainkannya dengan sedikit sensual. Membimbing ciuman Yunho dan membuat kecupan-kecupan basah Yunho semakin terasa indah. Jaejoong bahkan sudah merasa tak berpijak di atas tanah. Ia seperti melayang karna terlalu meresapi semua tindakan manis Yunho.

Selanjutnya kecupan Yunho berpindah pada pipinya, kemudian dagu dan berakhir pada keningnya dengan cukup lama.

"Hhh" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya merasa sedikit kecewa. Se-intens-nya ciuman mereka takkan pernah berakhir di bibir. Yunho punya alasan untuk yang satu itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya secara perlahan. Senyuman merekah dengan sempurna di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tau kau punya alasan sendiri untuk itu" kata Jaejoong sambil menjinjitkan sedikit kakinya agar mencapai kening Yunho. Ia mengecupi kening Yunho dengan tak kalah intens-nya. Ia bahkan membalas semua tindakan Yunho sama persisnya. Ia juga akan membuat Yunho melayang.

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Jaejoong dan memindahkan tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga merapat padanya. Tanpa sadar ia malah jadi membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar mempermudahkan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga ia cukup tinggi. Bibir Jaejoong tidak begitu mudah untuk mencapai keningnya dan ia tak ingin menyiksa pasangannya dan membuat pria itu terus berjinjit.

Yunho mengeluh nyaman saat bibir Jaejoong mengecupi kelopak matanya dengan sangat lembut.

Saat kecupan Jaejoong berpindah pada dagunya pun ia sampai menghentikan nafasnya. Ia paham betul hanya Jaejoong yang bisa membuat dirinya melayang dan seperti terbang ke angkasa. Terlebih setelah kecupan basah Jaejoong berpindah pada hidungnya. Pria itu bahkan tanpa ragu melumat hidungnya dengan sangat intens~nya.

Yunho tertawa geli. Tindakkan Jaejoong sangat gila tapi ia menyukainya. Orang yang selama ini menjadi teman serumahnya, juga seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini sudah berhasil merusak pikirannya dan merusak dirinya.

Awalnya ia sempat shock saat mengetahui bagaimana pria ini menyimpan rasa terhadapnya. Ia mengkomplain setiap tindakan Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan tindakan konyol Jaejoong yang hendak bunuh diri. Ia menghalau dan mengatakan akan mempertimbangkan perasaan Jaejoong asal pria itu tidak melakukan tindakan konyolnya.

Semuanya memang berjalan tepat pada porosnya hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar menyukai pria ini. Perasaannya terjebak di dalam cinta Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya ia tak bisa berpaling pada orang lain dan hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong. Ia sungguh menyukai pria itu dan membiarkan perasaannya melebar luas pada Jaejoong. Kini ia takkan bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Pria ini sudah mencuri sebagian dari jiwa dan raganya. Bagi Yunho mungkin Jaejoong adalah nafasnya, ia akan mati jika tak ada Jaejoong di sisinya.

Ini memang gila tapi ia tak main-main, ia serius terjebak di dalam labirin cinta Jaejoong tapi ia juga tak bisa mengeksperesikan perasaannya hingga lebih jauh. Apalagi saat ayahnya mengirimkan orang lain ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Itu benar-benar semakin membuat ia terjebak.

Ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang pilihannya tapi tidak semudah itu. Ia masih terlalu memikirkan keluarganya yang sangat menentang hubungan seperti ini, bahkan ia tak mau membayangkan hal buruk yang lain lagi. Ia juga memikirkan bagaimana orang tua Jaejoong yang sangat menginginkan generasi penerus dari seorang Jaejoong. Ia ingat betul betapa bahagianya wajah orangtua Jaejoong saat mengetahui ada seorang wanita di dalam kehidupan cinta Jaejoong. Jangan bilang kalau selama ini ia tak tertekan. Ia mencintai pria ini. Sangat. Ia menginginkan pria ini. Sangat. Tapi masalahnya ia tak bisa menentang keinginan keluarganya dan sangat menghargai keluarganya.

Kadang ia berpikir ingin rasanya ia membawa Jaejoong pergi ke suatu tempat yang di mana hanya akan ada mereka berdua. Ironi sekali.  
Ia tak ingin melihat ada orang lain yang merusak hubungan mereka. Haruskan ia bertindak sedikit egois demi kebahagiaannya?

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho~ah... aku ingin terus berada di sisimu, aku ingin terus menemanimu... aku..." Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya dengan ragu, matanya menatap kearah mata Yunho dengan sangat tenangnya. Sesi ciuman mereka memang sudah berakhir sejak tadi.

"Aku... ingin menjadi pengantinmu... apa itu berlebihan?" lanjut Jaejoong pelan. Ia merubah nada bicaranya namun ia juga tak menunggu jawaban dari Yunho karna sebenarnya ia tak begitu mengharapkan jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari bibir pria tampan yang sedang memeluknya ini. Pelukan itupun mengendur dengan sempurnanya.

Jaejoong terkadang berpikir kalau Yunho masih ragu terhadapnya. Kadang ia juga berpikir kalau pria ini tak serius mencintainya. Tapi kalau memang semuanya tepat seperti dugaannya kenapa mereka harus bertahan hingga 3 tahun lamanya? Tindakan dan perhatian Yunho kadang selalu mengecohnya. Pria ini sering sekali membuatnya harus menebak-nebak bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan yang ia miliki untuk dirinya. Jahat.

Apa benar cinta mereka memang tak ada apa-apanya? Tak ada efek lain yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berkorban lebih jauh? Yunho selalu terkesan dingin untuk menyikapinya. Kau tau itu sangat menyakitkan dan membingungkan.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati pagar jembatan sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang tak mungkin rapih walaupun berkali-kali ia rapihkan.

"Kadang aku berpikir kalau kau terpak..."

"Ssst..." bisik Yunho sambil menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong. Ia menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku butuh kepastian Yunho~ah" bisik Jaejoong sambil melepaskan tubuhnya dan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau membuatku ragu, kalau kau memang tak ingin kita melanjutkan semua ini, maka kita hentikan semuanya sampai di sini. Aku sudah bisa menerimanya dan takkan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Aku tak ingin banyak berpikir dan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kau tau tindakanmu terlalu jahat."

Kata-kata panjang Jaejoong hanya di balas dengan dekapan hangat Yunho dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau tak bisa berbicara huh? Atau mendadak menjadi bisu?" Jaejoong melancarkan omelannya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang mengunci tubuhnya. Pria itu menjebak dirinya dan membuat kepalanya menyandar dengan sempurna di pundak Yunho. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho di telinganya. Pipi mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau memang menyukaiku katakan kau menyukaiku, kalaupun kau tak menyukaiku katakan kalau kau tak menyukaiku agar semuanya jelas!" keluhan masih berlanjut.

"Jangan membuatku terlalu banyak berharap Jung Yunho!"  
Tak ada jawaban, pria tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seperti menikmati semua omelan Jaejoong.

"Kau punya mulut bukan? Apa begitu susah mengeluarkan suara?"  
Belum ada respon.

"Kau membuatku gila! Mempunyai kekasih sepertimu benar-benar membuatku harus bisa banyak bersabar." gerutu Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau membuatku sakit sendirian! Aku bahkan mulai merasa kau seperti tak adalagi di dalam kehidupanku..."

"Ish kau jahat sekali bajingan!" maki Jaejoong semakin kesal. Ia memukul tangan Yunho yang ada di depan dadanya.  
Lebih baik ia memang melepaskan pelukan hangat ini. Berbicara dengan pria acuh seperti Yunho membuatnya harus banyak mengeluh.

"Kau bisa berbicarakan? Ya kau tuli atau apa? Aku sedang mengajakmu berbicara!"

"Bajingan gila!" Jaejoong semakin tak tahan menghadapi sikap Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku!" gerutunya lagi sambil memberontak kasar.

"Aku lebih baik sendiri" kali ini Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan diri tapi ia tak bisa mengelak. Karna tiba-tiba tangan Yunho malah menjebaknya di pagar jembatan. Jaejoong hanya menatap lurus ke depan menatap hamparan laut di depannya. Pasrah saja.

"Jung Yunho kau...!" Jaejoong baru saja akan memprotes namun segera terhenti. Ia mendadak merasa lemah. Persendian di kakinya serasa melonggar. Ia mendelikkan pundaknya dan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Berharap kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi dan juga salah mendengar.

Apa? jadi tadi dia tidak sedang bermimpi dan salah mendengar? Benarkah ini nyata? Kata itu!

"Kim Jaejoong... maukah kau menjadi pengantinku? Ku mohon jadilah pengantinku..."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan ia langsung mendapati sepasang mata indah Yunho yang berhasil menghipnotisnya dengan tatapan hangat dan penuh kenyamanan. Ia masih ragu sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman tertampang di wajah tampan Yunho dan berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpakuannya.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa ini? Dadanya melonjak penuh kebahagiaan sekarang.  
Senyuman juga merekah di bibirnya saat Yunho mengambil tangannya kemudian mengecupnya dengan intens dan lama. Ah romantis sekali.

Secara perlahan ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Yunho dengan lembut.

"Kau... sedang melamarku sekarang? Benarkah?" katanya pelan. Mata bulatnya bahkan berkedip berkali-kali.

Sebelah tangan Yunho yang kosongpun menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Mata keduanya masih beradu lembut.

"Hahaha akhirnya... kau mengatakan itu, aku mau! aku... aku mau jadi pengantinmu, AKU MAU!" kata Jaejoong lagi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tertawa bodoh. Saking bahagianya Yunho sampai melihat mata pria di hadapannya ini berkaca-kaca.  
"AKU MAU! AKU MAU JADI PENGANTINMU! AKU MAU! SANGAT MAU!" Jaejoong baru saja akan menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam dekapan Yunho karna terlalu bahagia dengan penuturan Yunho tapi segera terhenti karna Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dengan sangat lembut. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Jaejoong. Menuntun wajah pria itu agar mendekat padanya.  
Semakin dekat dan menddekat.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya tanpa perintah. Ia tak mau melewati moment ini. Ia sudah menunggunya sejak lama. Yunho akan menciumnya di bibir!

Jaejoong terhenyak beberapa saat begitu merasakan kelembutan bibir Yunho di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia merasakan juga. Ia membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Yunho memagut bibir atasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya saling membalas melumat. Suara keluhan juga terdengar di sana. Jaejoong semakin memejamkan matanya kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho seperti tadi. Ia mendesahkan nama Yunho berkali-kali tanpa henti.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan dalam saja. Suasana memang sangat mendukung sekali. Lenguhan dan desahan yang terdengar semakin membantu keduanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang menyenangkan dan nyaman seperti yang mereka inginkan.

Keduanya saling melepaskan saat merasakan pasokan udara berkurang. Segaris benang saliva menggantung di ujung bibir Jaejoong. Tanpa banyak kata Yunho menghapusnya. Keduanya melemparkan senyuman manis kemudian saling bertatapan dan kembali mendekat lagi. Ciumanpun kembali tak terelakkan.

**~ 0o0o0 ~**

HanNa meremat tangannya dengan kasar. Matanya memanas dan airmatapun tak terelakkan memenuhi kelopak matanya.

"Aku sudah curiga kalau Jaejoong oppa dan Yunho oppa menyimpan sesuatu di belakangku. Dan lihat perkiraanku tidak salah!" gadis itu tersenyum kecut dan suara tangisanpun mulai terdengar di sana.

Yang benar saja, orang yang akan menjadi suaminya ternyata jatuh cinta pada seorang pria lagi. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ia tidak terlalu buruk kalaupun harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.  
Tapi masalahnya tentu saja bukan tentang keinginannya untuk bersaing. Ia pasti tetap tak berhasil untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong karna pria itu lebih memilih seorang pria lagi. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah pria yang di sukai Jaejoong itu adalah Yunho. Sudah pasti ia takkan ada apa-apanya lagi. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah dekat dari dulu.

"Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Mau pulang? Pulang kemana nona?"

"Aku mau pulang ke rumahku" jawab HanNa sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya. "Mereka pasti takkan baik-baik saja setelah ini, aku akan mengadukannya pada Jung appa!" gumam HanNa pada asisten pribadinya itu.

"Tidak nona, kau harus tetap tinggal di rumah tuan besar Jung, bagaimanapun juga pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi." jawab Jongki asisten pribadi HanNa.

"Aku tak mau, aku mau membatalkannya! Aku tak mau! Apa kau tak melihat? Kedua pria di depan sana, mereka..." HanNa tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Rekam semua kejadiannya!"

"Dari awalpun aku sudah merekam semuanya nona"

"Bagus"

Sudah cukup larut saat Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka menoleh ke setiap sudut memastikan bahwa semuanya aman-aman saja.

"Mereka sudah tidur" kata Yunho. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho malah memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Jaejoong.

"Eh?" gumam Jaejoong ragu.

"Aku lupa, seharusnya aku berikan tadi" jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan cincin satunya lagi.  
Jaejoong mengangguk memaklumi dan mengambil cincin tadi dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Yunho. Setelahnya keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Jalja~" bisik Yunho sambil melangkah mendekati anak tangga. Ia baru saja akan menapakinya tapi berbalik lagi dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia memeluk pria itu dengan lembut.

"Hei... kita di rumah!" bisik Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan lengan Yunho.

"Aku tahu..."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Mereka sudah tidur..."

"Iya dan kaupun sebaiknya tidur sekarang..."  
Yunho mengangguk sambil mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan sambil mencubit dada Yunho lembut.

"Bye..." gumam Yunho sambil berjalan ke atas tangga. Baru saja tiga langkah ia kembali berbalik. "Aku akan mengawasimu sampai kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ish aku tinggal melangkah beberapa langkah saja, ini kamarku" jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

Yunho tetap bersikeras dan tetap berdiri di sana. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian melangkah mendekati kamarnya. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berbalik ke belakang lagi dan mendapati Yunho sudah berdiri di samping tangga dengan tangan yang menyentuh stop kontak.

KLIK!  
Lampu di ruangan tengah mati. Namun tidak terlalu gelap karna beberapa lampu dari ruang lain masih cukup membantu. Keduanya saling mendekat

CUP...  
Mereka saling berbagi ciuman panas di sana.

KLIK!  
Lampu yang kembali menyala langsung menghentikan aksi keduanya yang masih saling melumat.

"Appa..."

"Hyung..."  
Gumam Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan. Tatapan horror bisa terbaca di sana.

"Sejak kapan hyung ada di si..."

PLAAK!  
Yunho menghentikan kalimat basa-basinya saat sebuah tamparan melayang dengan sempurna di pipi Jaejoong.

"Appa!" ringis Jaejoong pelan.

"Kangta hyung! apa-apaan ini?" teriak Yunho menyambar ayah Jaejoong. Ia mendadak emosi karna melihat Jaejoong di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Kalian yang apa-apaan?" teriak Kangta membentak. "Pulang larut malam begini huh, kalian pikir itu bagus huh?"

"Kami ini hanya laki-laki dewasa yang sudah..."

"Karna kalian laki-laki jadi itu tidak wajar! Apa kalian tak sadar huh? Setan apa yang sudah merasuki kalian?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai bisa mengkomplain kami? kau merasa bangga dan berani menghakimiku karna kau adalah kakakku eoh?" teriak Yunho kesal. Ia hampir menyerang sang kakak.

"Yunho~ya dia appaku.." bisik Jaejoong pelan.

"JUNG YUNHO!" Suara berat yang terdengar dari sebelah Yunho membuatnya menoleh. Ia mendapati ayahnya ada di sana.  
Tidak bukan hanya ada ayahnya, di sana ada ibunya, ibunya Jaejoong, HanNa, Jongki dan beberapa orang pelayan.

"Huh!" Yunho mendengus kesal sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Rasanya ini terlalu cepat untuk mereka semua mengetahui tentang ini. Tapi biarlah! "Kami saling mencintai..."

BRAK!  
Mr. Jung membanting meja yang ada di depannya dengan kasar!

"KALIAN GILA? KALIAN SADAR SIAPA SEBENARNYA KALIAN?!"

"Yeobo... Abonim" Mrs Jung dan Mrs Kim segera menarik tangan Mr Jung yang sepertinya akan menghampiri keduanya.

Yunho tak menjawab.  
"Kami sadar betul haraboji" jawab Jaejoong pelan.  
"Tapi kami saling mencintai"

"YA!" bentak Mr Jung geram

"Yeobo... tenang, biar aku saja yang menginterogasi mereka." bisik Mrs Jung sambil memanggil Mr Kim melalui isyarat matanya. Bermaksud agar Mr Kim segera menenangkan Mr Jung.

Mrs Jung berjalan ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Duduklah..." kata Mrs Jung sambil memegang tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya menurut.  
"Sejak kapan hmm? katakan pada eomma..." Yunho belum menjawab dan jadi menatap kearah ibunya dengan lekat. Mata yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Jujur inilah keadaan yang paling ia takuti.

"Jaejoongie... katakan pada halmoni sudah sejak kapan?" Mrs Jung beralih pada Jaejoong.

"Mianhae halmoni... mianhae... kami sudah 3 tahun bersama!"

"MWOT?" Mrs Kim tampak memegang dada dan kepalanya. Ia seperti akan jatuh pingsan.

Sementara Mrs Jung akhirnya menitikkan airmata dan memilih untuk pergi saja. Ia berdiri di sisi tangga sambil menangis.

"Aigo... apa dosaku..." ratap Mrs Jung keluh

"Hhh..." Mr Jung menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil menatap ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tampak menunduk. Ia bisa melihat couple ring yang di pakai kedua pria tampan itu.

"Apa tak ada wanita yang benar-benar menarik di mata kalian? Aku bahkan sudah menjodohkan HanNa denganmu Jaejoongie"

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya!" timpal HanNa emosi.

"Bagus! Jaejoong juga tak mau menikah denganmu!" Yunho malah tersulut emosi dan malah menimpali gadis tersebut. Aigo.

Jaejoong meramas tangan Yunho dengan pelan menegur pria itu.

"Kalian akan tetap menikah!"  
Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangkat kepalanya nyaris bersamaan.

"Apa? Aku tak mau!" gerutu HanNa dengan suara melengkingnya

"Bukan kau HanNa... aku berbicara pada mereka berdua!"

"Hah?"

"Yeobo..."

"Appa..."

"Sajangnim!" desisan penuh kekagetan terlontar dari bibir semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Menikahlah dan menjauh dari kehidupan kami... kalian sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih mana yang baik dan buruk." lanjut Mr Jung tanpa melihat ke arah keduanya.

"Appa... haraboji"

Mr. Jung tak peduli dan memutuskan untuk berlalu dari sana. Yunho dan Jaejoong memperhatikan kepergian Mr. Jung dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Mereka ingin bahagia, mereka ingin bersama tapi tidak seperti ini. Ini bukan pilihan yang baik. Sial.

Secara tidak langsung Mr. Jung memang jadi meminta mereka untuk tak mengenali keluarga mereka lagi. Its so hurt. Pilihan yang rumit.

E.N.D

**Epilog**

Jaejoong tampak membereskan semua perlengkapannya kedalam tas. Tak lupa pula baju bayi ia masukkan kedalam tas beruang yang sudah ia siapkan. Di tas tersebut tertulis nama Jung Changmin.

"Dokter bilang 3 hari lagi bayi kita sudah akan ada di dunia ini" Yunho yang tampak sibuk mengurusi perlengkapan lainnya menyambung begitu saja. Jaejoong mengangguk antusias sambil menyentuh perutnya. Bayinya bergerak perlahan di dalam sana. Sungguh ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dari pernikahan mereka yang bisa di bilang aneh ini mereka bisa mendapati seorang anak.

Demi Tuhan, waktu itu ia dan Yunho sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa karna saking shocknya saat mengetahui ada janin yang berkembang di dalam perutnya. Mereka bahkan sampai tidak melakukan hubungan intim selama beberapa bulan. Karna masih terlalu shock.

Jaejoong tertawa lucu sambil memanggil Yunho dengan lembut  
"Honey ke sini dulu"

"Ada apa darling?" Yunho membalas panggilan sayang pasangannya sambil menghampiri Jaejoong. Pertama-tama ia langsung mencium perut Jaejoong.

"Urie Changminnie bergerak barusan" gumam Jaejoong sambil menuntun tangan Yunho ke arah perutnya. Di mana tadi ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah gerakan.

Yunho tampak tersenyum sambil mencium Jaejoong.  
"Aku terlalu hebat ne sampai-sampai bisa membuatmu hamil" gurau Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya. Yunho sudah sering sekali mengatakannya.

"Setelah ini kupastikan kau juga akan hamil" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya.  
Yunho tertawa geli sambil membelai kepala Jaejoong.

"Memangnya nanti aku akan membiarkan kau berdiam di dalamku?" goda Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan memaksamu... selama setahun kau yang harus di bawah!" gerutu Jaejoong mencandai sang suami.

"Meskipun aku yang di bawah, kupastikan aku yang akan tetap berdiam di dalammu" Yunho tak mau kalah. Jaejoong tertawa saja sambil menyentuh wajah Yunho.

"Iya cukup aku saja yang mengandung" gumam Jaejoong pelan.  
Yunho tertawa sambil mengecupi kelopak mata Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie darling"

"Aku juga honey..." mereka saling melempar senyum kemudian berbaring dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

"Eh... memangnya boleh ya melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah tadi Yunho berhasil membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya.

Yunho mengangguk sambil memeluk Jaejoong dan meninggalkan berapa tanda di leher pasangannya itu.

"Tapi aku yang ingin berada di dalammu" Jaejoong memberi penawaran sambil tertawa nakal.

"Astaga kau ini... kau takkan kuat darling..." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Sekali saja... aku penasaran hehe" Yunho hanya menggeleng lucu sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

"Hnn" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum bodoh sendiri.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan ragu. Yunho sudah terlentang di bawah sana.

"Apa takkan menyakiti perutmu ya darling?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan"

"SIAL! SAKIT SEKALI! YA! KELUARKAN!" Gerutu Yunho sambil menggigit bantal. "AKU TAK TAHU KALAU DI BAWAH SANGAT TERSIKSA" protes Yunho dengan keringat yang sudah memenuhi pelipis dan badannya.

Ia menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang tampak ragu dan berhenti dari kegiatannya. Pasangannya itu juga tak kalah pucat dari dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja darling?"

"APA KAU MELIHATKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" protes Jaejoong geram. Ia menyeka keringatnya dan langsung turun dari atas tubuh Yunho kemudian memeluk Yunho yang langsung terduduk dengan kepala yang menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Ternyata di atas juga tidak enak hon... aku merasa tersiksa karna terjepit" bisik Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan wajahnya membayangi. Sepertinya dia kapok. /hahaha aku ngakak di sini/

Yunho tertawa sambil menggodai Jaejoong.  
"Kau bilang kau mau di atas!"

"Aniyo, lebih baik aku di bawah!" jawab Jaejoong bergidik. Yunho tertawa sambil mengecupi bibir Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau ke atas lagi."

"ANIYO!" tolak Jaejoong

"Darling~ kita melakukannya seperti biasa." Jaejoong cepat merubah raut wajahnya dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Hahahaha geli darling..." tawa Yunho meledak saat mendapati mulut nakal Jaejoong yang ternyata diam-diam tengah mencuri kegiatan mengecupi milik Yunho. Ia bahkan menjilati pangkal kepalanya dan meninggalkan kecupan nakalnya di sana.

"Aku baru saja menandainya!" bisik Jaejoong sambil merangkak ke atas tubuh Yunho.

Selanjutnya hanya ada erangan. Jaejoong harus menggumam dengan sangat berlebihan karna Yunho memberikan servis yang memuaskan. Miliknya yang berada di dalam genggaman Yunho dan ia juga membiarkan Yunho masuk di dalam dirinya kemudian membuat gerakan lambat yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong melemah dengan sempurna.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

Jaejoong baru saja menidurkan Changmin di box saat telinganya menangkap suara ribut-ribut dari depan rumahnya. Suara bel yang berbunyi tanpa henti.

"Iya tunggu sebentar" dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong berlari menuruni anak tangga dan membuka pintu.

"Maaf lam-a" Jaejoong menghentikan katanya saat melihat wanita paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Eomma!" gumamnya sambil membungkukkan badan dan membuka pintu agar terbuka lebih besar.

"Jaejoongie anakku sayang~" Mrs Kim langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Eomma..." bisik Jaejong takut.

"Jangan takut sayang... eomma datang bukan untuk mengganggu kehidupan keluargamu" jelas Mrs Kim. Jaejoong mengangguk. Rasa terkejutnya semakin menjadi saat matanya menangkap beberapa sosok insan yang belakangan ini cukup ia rindukan.

"Appa, Haraboji, Halmoni..." gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau sehat saja hmm" Mrs Jung langsung menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat lebih gemuk sekarang" Jaejoong hanya tertawa sambil mempersilahkan keluarganya untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bisa di bilang tidak semewah rumah mereka di Korea.

"Pasanganmu itu di mana?" Mr Jung langsung menanyakan keberadaan anaknya begitu mereka selesai menyipi hidangan yang di sediakan Jaejoong.

"Dia masih bekerja..."

"Oh... benarkah? Di mana?"

"Uang bulan madu yang haraboji berikan pada kami itu kami pakai untuk membuka usaha. Tidak besar hanya restoran kecil saja."

"Apa namanya?"

"Paradise restaurant"

"Ah~ appa tau, restoran itu kan sangat terkenal di Jepang." Jaejoong menatap ayahnya yang juga ikut mengambil percakapan.

Memang benar, restoran mereka cepat terkenal dan menjadi tempat favorit banyak orang. Dari sumber yang sempat ia tahu adalah katanya menu yang ada di sana sangat cocok dan nikmat. Di tambah lagi dengan harganya yang tidak terlalu mahal.

"Bagus setidaknya kalian bisa membuktikan padaku kalau kalian memang bisa membanggakanku" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Kakeknya ini sepertinya masih memandang setengah mata pada mereka. Tapi biarlah. Dengan kunjungan mereka saja Jaejoong sudah senang, setidaknya perkataan kakeknya beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak berlaku. Mereka masih mau menerima kehadiran keluarga kecilnya. Jaejoong tersenyum saja.

"Rumah ini kalian membelinya sendiri bukan? Cash?"

"Appa kau terlalu berlebihan" Kangta menyela perkataan ayahnya lagi.  
"Kalaupun credit setidaknya..."

"Kami membelinya cash..." Mr Jung menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan.

"Kalian mempunyai mobil pribadi? Berapa?"

"Aish... yeobo..." Mrs Jung menyela dengan gemas.

"Kami punya..."

Suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar dari lantai atas menginterupsi ketenangan mereka. Semuanya jadi saling berpandangan dan menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Tunggu, Changminnie menangis" Jaejoong segera berlari menuju lantai atas.

"Aku bangga pada mereka!" Mr. Jung mengangguk bangga "Aku tahu mereka takkan gagal."

"Iya jadi berhenti menanyakan hal yang berlebihan" Kangta menimpali kata-kata ayahnya.

"Tapi siapa itu Changmin?" Mrs Kim baru saja akan menyusul ke lantai atas tapi Jaejoong sudah terlebih datang dengan seorang anak di dalam gendongannya.

"Aigo... anak siapa ini?" para wanita cepat berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan segera berebut untuk menggendong bayi tampan itu.

"Kalian mengadopsi anak?" tanya Mrs Kim yang akhirnya harus mengalah karna Changmin lebih dahulu berpindah pada tangan Mrs Jung.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, dia sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Waktu itu saja saat mereka mengakui hubungan mereka wanita-wanita ini nyaris pingsan. Apalagi kalau sampai ia bilang kalau dirinyalah yang melahirkan bayi tampan ini. Mungkin mereka bisa mati mendadak. Biarlah mereka berpendapat.

"Aigo... kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan kalian?" Mrs Jung mulai tersadar.

"Bibirnya, matanya, dagunya mengambil potongan Jaejoongie, sisanya mengambil potongan Yunho" Mrs Kim membenarkan.  
Para pria saling menatap dan berjalan mendekati bayi tampan tersebut.

"Mana mungkin" komentar Mr Kim

"Kau lihat saja yeobo"  
Mr Jung dan anak asuhnya itu saling bertatapan. Ah benar sekali, ini benar-benar mirip.

Jaejoong yang merasa bingung dengan tatapan keluarganya hanya bisa terdiam!

"Ah~" ia jadi teringat dengan video yang di rekam Yunho waktu dia hamil dan saat proses melahirkan.  
Jaejoong berjalan dan menyalakan TV-nya. Ia memasukkan sebuah disc dan...

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka jadi tercengang. Percaya tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Jaejoongie jadi kau?" Mrs Kim cepat menghampiri anaknya itu kemudian memeluknya.  
"Aigo..." gumamnya sambil menangis "Waktu itu kau pasti menderita sekali hmm" Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu eomma..."

Selama Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya, Changmin malah menjadi rebutan ketiga orang dewasa di sana yang ingin menimang 'Cucu kita' katanya. Sementara Mrs Jung sama sekali tak ingin memberikan Changmin pada siapapun

"Yeobo aku ingin menggendongnya" rengek Mr Jung.

"Aku juga mau omonim" protes Mr Kim tak mau kalah.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan kalian? Bukankah waktu itu kalian yang menyuruh mereka untuk pergi? Kalau kalian tak membiarkan itu terjadi, kita pasti bisa melihat perkembangan cucu kita" Mrs Jung mulai mengungkit lagi kejadian lama.

"Ya! Itu sudah lama sekali berlalu, kau masih mengingatnya yeobo?" tanya Mr. Jung dengan suara pelannya.

"Aku masih ingat sekali! Waktu itu aku menangis sampai berbulan-bulan" jawab Mrs Jung membocorkan, ia membeberkan kejadian yg sesungguhnya. Jaejoong hanya tertawa saja.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berganti menjadi malam. Seperti kebiasaan sehari-harinya Jaejoong akan menunggu kepulangan Yunho. Sementara itu keluarganya malah bersikeras ingin menginap di sana. Jaejoong tak bisa melarang. Ia malah merasa semakin senang saja.

"Aku pulang~ darling coba kau lihat aku membawa apa ini? Tadi karyawan kita memberikan kado untuk urie Changminnie... lihat banyak sekali!" Jaejoong menyambut kedatangan Yunho di depan pintu. Dan cepat menerima beberapa bungkus kado dari tangan Yunho.

CUP!  
Kecupan selamat datang mendarat dengan sempurna di kening Jaejoong. Sudah menjadi rutinitas. Dan saat Yunho akan memindahkan kecupannya pada bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir Yunho.

"Waeyo darling~" tanya Yunho merajuk.

Jaejoong mengarahkan matanya keruang tengah dengan spontan.

"Hah? Siapa mereka?" tanya Yunho kaget setengah mati. Ia seperti akan berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Aish anak kurang ajar ini, mana mungkin kau lupa pada ayahmu sendiri?" gerutu Mr Jung sambil menghampiri Yunho dan memukul kepala Yunho dengan sadisnya.

"Appa..." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa terasa airmata mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya. Ia menangis.

"Ya! Laki~laki mana boleh menangis" goda Mr. Jung sambil mendekap Yunho.

"Appa mian~"

"Kita lupakan saja kejadian masa lalu ne..." Yunho mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia berlalu pada Kangta.  
"Hyungnim... mianhae"

"Ya! Kau harus merubah panggilan itu. Mana bisa kau masih memanggilku dengan kata itu." mereka jadi tertawa dan berpelukan saja.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling mengharukan. Keluarga kecilnya berkumpul dengan utuh di rumah sederhananya.

Para pria berkumpul sendiri sambil bersenda gurau dan para wanita juga terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan Changmin yang ada di antara mereka. Jaejoong ada disana.

Mr Jung menatap kearah Yunho sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Tadi aku dan ayahnya Jaejoong sudah berembuk dan kami sepertinya setuju"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Yunho tertarik.

"Jika Changmin besar nanti kau akan mengenalkan Jaejoong padanya sebagai siapa?"

"Ya pasti ibunya, dia kan yang mengandung anak kami!"

"Apa ada seorang ibu yang seorang nam-"

"Appa aku tak setuju!" Yunho yang seperti mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya menolak dengan terang-terangan.

"Aku mencintai dia karna dirinya seorang namja!" tekan Yunho menegaskan.

"Kami hanya ingin membantumu dan ingin melihat keluarga kalian di pandang menjadi keluarga normal dan..."

"Oke, keluarga kami sudah normal appa! Yang berbeda itu karna aku dan Jaejoong seorang namja. Aku tak peduli dan sama sekali tak akan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melakukan operasi itu. Kalau kalian datang hanya untuk mengomporiku lebih kalian pulang saja. Aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini" Yunho mulai terlihat meluap-meluap

"Ya! Kau tenang sedikit kenapa! kamikan hanya mengeluarkan pendapat, kalau kau terima kami senang tapi kalau kau tak menyetujuinya kami takkan memaksa. Kau berlebihan sekali... ck" tegur Mr Kim pelan.

"Habis bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau..."

"Yunnie... aku dan eomma akan duluan ke atas, Changmin sudah mengantuk. Kasian seharian ini dia kurang istirahat" Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan mereka lalu mengikuti langkah orangtuanya kelantai atas.

Changmin terlihat rewel dan Jaejoong dengan sabar menenangkannya.

"Iya sayang... kita tidur sekarang... cup... cup... mommy akan membuatkanmu susu dulu"

"Kau langsung ke kamarmu saja biar eomma yang membuatkan susunya" Mrs Kim menimpalinya dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata gomawo.

"Aigo... Jung Yunho, anakmu itu rakus sekali! Setelah besar nanti selera makannya pasti akan semakin parah!" Mrs Kim berkomentar lagi. Sementara Yunho hanya tertawa. Mereka tak tahu kalau Jaejoong selalu mengeluhkan itu setiap hari. Selera Changmin memang sangat luar biasa. Tapi untungnya bayi tampan mereka itu tidak tumbuh menjadi bayi bulat dengan daging yang bergumul di mana-mana karna kegemukan. /haha Changmin di lawan/

Hah~  
Yunho mengeluh pelan. Inilah keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga Jung YunJae.

**~ F.I.N ~**

Eottheokhe? Mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan hehe...  
Ide ini terbesit tiba-tiba di otakku dan aku menyelesaikan ff ini dalam waktu setengah hari. Ngebut banget ini. Jadi mian kalo ada typo hehe /without edit/  
Yg sudah mampir tidak keberatankan unt meninggalkan jejaknya /tapi aku sama sekali tidak memaksa kok/ hanya buat yang mau saja.

Semoga terhibur...  
See you next time~  
Jyaaa


End file.
